This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
To meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly mounted on a well through which the resource is accessed or extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, hangers, pumps, fluid conduits, and the like, that facilitate drilling or production operations.
As will be appreciated, various tubular strings can be run into wells through wellhead assemblies. For instance, wells are often lined with casing that generally serves to stabilize the well and to isolate fluids within the wellbore from certain formations penetrated by the well (e.g., to prevent contamination of freshwater reservoirs). Such casing is frequently hung in a well from a hanger in the wellhead assembly and cemented into place within the well. During a cement job, cement can be pumped down a casing string in a well, out the bottom of the casing string, and then up the annular space surrounding the casing string. The cement is then allowed to set in the annular space.
A pack-off or pack-off assembly is used to seal the hanger to the wellhead. Traditionally, hanger pack-off assemblies—which seal the annular space below the hanger from the wellbore above the hanger—reside between the inner surface of the wellhead and the outer surface of the hanger. In certain instances, the hanger may have been landed such that the hanger's central axis is at an angle or “tilted” with respect to the wellhead's and wellbore's central axis. Unfortunately, this increases the effort required to install the hanger pack-off, as the space on one side of the tilted hanger may not be sufficient to accommodate the annular pack-off assembly.